A Cold Heart - Behind The Scenes
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: These Chapters will explain the behind the scenes of my fanfic, A Cold Heart.
1. Removed Plot

**Chapter 1 - Removed Plot**

 **Below are paragraphs which were removed before or after editing due the reason listed below. (Note: they are edited or barely at all)**

Eventually they narrowed it down to two shirts, a white shirt belonging to Spy and a red t-shirt belonging to Scout. Sniper's fur was darker than it was before as the two approached with the shirts. Medic held out Spy's shirt while Demo held out Scout's. Sniper grabbed the white shirt before tearing it two shreds in anger.

Demo tossed the wolf the red t-shirt as Sniper yelped with joy. He was acting like a small puppy rather than the large wolf he was.

"Hey Med-" said Scout as he entered the infirmary. He stared at the two of them and the wolf currently playing with his dirty laundry."What the hell?!"

"Umm guten Abend, Herr Scout." Medic said in an overly cheerful voice. Demo just waved in Scout's general direction, his single eye reading the book.

"What the hell is going on and why is that **Thing** snogging my shirt?!" Scout shouted.

 **(Note: Changed it from heading in a gay direction to avoid being called a copycat or it being shunned by my gay-hating family.)**

Across the battlefield at the BLU base, the BLU Scout causally wrote something down in the book she held. The BLU Spy slide next to her, his pundit smokey smell caused her to wrinkle her nose. "Aw geez, don't you ever stop smoking those things?" She asked.

"Are you ready for zhe battle tomorrow morning?" He rebutted.

"No. When are we ever ready for a fight?" She replied.

"Zhat is true. What are you writing?" He pointed to the book on her lap, a pen between the spine.

"Nothing that involves you, Spy."

 **(Note; I was going to introduce the BLU team's Scout but decided to change it.)**


	2. Characters, Friendships and References

**Chapter 2 - Characters, Friendships and References.**

 **Below are the slight references, friendships and characters who were removed.**

 **The Original Casey**

Originally, Casey was going to be called Lucy and be a Scout. After some post editing of the first chapter I changed it to her being a Medic. Later when her name is revealed, there was already a character with the same name.

 **Lucy**

She came in as a twist but it soon became old. With three or four females I had to remove one to introduce Lily.

 **The BLU Sniper.**

Only my true friends would get this reference. In my community, one of my good friend's OC is a silver-haired Sniper. I added that reference to include my friend.

 **The Girl Named Holly**

At the beginning, Sniper wasn't going to be our main character. Nope it was going to be a Medic named Holly who was suffering from depression and coping with the loss of her best friend. Yeah, this story was completely different in the beginning

 **Sniper's Original Friendships.**

Sniper was planned to have friendships with Demo, Medic and Spy but I found that the Spy in the story would of been an arrogant prick most of the time for some contrast between characters. Yes, Sniper slowly gained a friendship with Medic but I wanted someone for him to trust from the beginning. So I choose Engineer and Scout. Scout would add the comedic relief with Soldier or add slightly awkward encounters. I've always seen Engineer as a fathering type, mostly due to my father being an Engineer main himself, but I thought he would fit well with Scout and Sniper.

 **Sniper's Original Enemies.**

I had planned Sniper to at least despise one of his teammates. I originally choose Scout. He would of been arrogant and cocky but I changed the Spy to become arrogant. Rather than having someone in his team to hate, it would end up being the BLU Medic. Though Demo may be a likely candidate in the future.


	3. Inspirations and where I got it

**Chapter 3 - Inspirations and where I got it.**

When I was looking for ways to create characters I look at my classmates. It's like a buffet of personalities and a great way for me to find ideas. Below is who I based my characters off of. I didn't base all of them after someone in real life just a handful. Or I just inserted parts that I've seen happen before like some speech for Demo.

 **RED Sniper (Lawrence)** \- Myself. Even though I'm female I can still have similar experiences.

 **RED Medic (Casey)** \- My insane friend with a bit of my OC.

 **RED Medic (Unknown name)** \- If there was ever an insane and nervous doctor this would be it. I based it off my friend Mai.

 **RED Demo (Unknown name)** \- The times I've seen my family members drunk and ranting.

 **RED Engineer (Dell)** \- My own father.

 **RED Pyro (Lily)** \- She's based of my childhood. I was a cheerful and creative lil' bud once.

 **RED Scout** **(Jeremy)** \- He's based off all my cocky friends. They're all male too.


End file.
